Lupus
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate a wild animal attack in Colorado. What do two twin teenagers have to do with it? MSR.
1. Chapter 1

_**LUPUS**_

A/N: Lupus is the Latin word for WOLF.

DISSCLAIMER: I own NOTHING.

**Chapter 1:**

**DEACON'S WOODS, TURNER'S GENERAL STORE, COLORADO, 11:58 PM**

Grey Turner's old, brittle hands loosely clung to the broom in his hands as he half-heartedly swept up the dusty shop he had owned for over 28 years. He let out a tired sigh and glanced down at his wrist watch; it would be midnight any second now. An angry howl caused his head to snap up. He could hear the sound of chains rattling around from the basement followed by a series of ferocious growls and barking; they were fighting. A pained whimper shot through the stiff air and then everything went deathly silent. Grey's eyes went wide and his heartbeat quickened. He could sense that the beast was behind him and he could hear it snarling. Grey slowly turned around and positioned the broom so that he was holding it like a baseball bat. Before him a wolf with fur as black as night and two glowing red eyes bared it's sharp, white teeth and got ready to attack.

"How did you get loose?" Grey asked. His eyes traveled down to the broken chain link around beast's left paw.

The wolf slowly stalked closer causing Grey to suck in a frightened breath. "Now you stay back you hear!" He yelled out to the beast. Its red eyes flashed with nothing but pure and intense anger. Before Grey Turner even had a chance to fight back the wolf lunged for him, slamming his elderly body to the floor and going right for his throat.

**WASHINGTON D.C., FBI HEADQUARTERS, 9:30 AM**

Special agent Dana Scully pushed open the door to the cramped basement office she had shared with her partner for over seven years now. She placed her cup of coffee down on her desk and looked over to her partner who was completely engrossed in a case file

After a long moment Mulder finally finished reading the file and closed it tossing it onto Scully's desk. "Lupus." Mulder said simply getting up from his chair and grabbing Scully's coffee.

"Lupus?" She asked, quirking an elegant eyebrow. "That's Latin for wolf."

"Somebody studied hard in school." Mulder teased taking a long gulp of the hot black liquid.

Scully shot him a mock annoyed glare and opened up the manila folder. Inside she saw several crime scene photos of a man who had obviously been attacked by a wild animal, a wolf no doubt. "Mulder this man was killed by a wolf. This isn't even close to being an X-File."

"That's where you're wrong my little skeptic." Mulder quickly grabbed the folder out of her hands and flipped through a few of the pages. "You see when the police arrived at the scene all of the doors and windows were locked. A customer who arrived at the store early looked through one of the windows and saw the owner, one Mr. Grey Turner, lying motionless on the floor. She quickly called 911 and the police had to bust down the door."

"Okay so what your saying is how could a wild animal have gotten into the store when everything was clearly locked up tight and there were no signs of a break in or forced entry." She folded her arms across her chest and studied him carefully. "Mulder, maybe this man was keeping the wolf in the store; perhaps locked up somewhere. People have been known to keep wild animals illegally as pets."

"See that's the thing Scully. No wolf was found inside any part of the store either."

Scully gave him that look that told him she knew there was more to it but he was keeping it in. "What aren't you telling me Mulder?"

"The police found a dead body and no wild animal but what they also sound was the man's 15-year old twin niece and nephew locked up in the basement. The boy was fine, just some bruising and a few scratches but the girl was found unconscious with multiple deep tissue wounds and had to be rushed to the hospital."

Scully took her cup of coffee away from Mulder and let out a frustrated sigh when she found that it was empty. "When do we leave?" She asked.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know that there has hardly been any MSR but I promise that the next chapter will be chalked full of it. I just wanted to establish a bit more of the story. I hope that you like it so far and PLEASE R&R. Lots of love.

**C****hapter 2:**

**LOCAL HOSPITAL, DEACON'S WOODS, COLORADO, 2:48 PM**

Scully and Mulder had landed in Colorado a little over two hours ago. The drive up to the small town of Deacon's woods had taken an hour and a half; it was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by miles and miles of thick woods. They briefly checked out the crime scene and unfortunately didn't find much to Mulder's dismay. Scully suggested that they head over to the hospital so that they could speak with the young boy and girl.

"Grey was such a sweet man he didn't deserve this." Mrs. Hadgett sniffled as one of the local police officer's tried to console her. Mulder and Scully approached the two of them and flashed the officer their badges. He nodded and slowly walked away.

"Excuse me Mrs. Hadgett I'm Special Agent Mulder and this is my partner Special Agent Scully."

The 74 year-old woman looked surprised. "I didn't expect the FBI to get involved in this."

"We have reason to believe that there is something else going on here. You were the one who found Grey Turner's body and called it in is that correct?" Scully asked.

"Oh yes."

"Could you tell us what you found when you went to the store this morning ma'am?"

"Well usually every other day I go up to Grey's store and pick up a few things. He always opens up everyday at 8 AM sharp. When I got there and all of the doors where locked I knew something wasn't quite right. I could just feel it. Fortunately I was able to peak into one of the back windows and I saw Grey lying on the floor motionless. I just thought he had passed out or something; you see his health wasn't so good. When the police finally got there and busted down the door I couldn't believe my eyes. I mean who would ever want to hurt Grey? He was such a sweet and gentle man and he loved those two kids so much. I was just so relieved when the officers found young Julian and Lena okay. Their uncle was one of the only people they had left since their parents died all those years ago. Once the doctor's let them out I'll be watching them for the time being until their Aunt Jane gets back to town from her trip." Mrs. Hadgett Let out a small sob and wiped her teary eyes with a tissue. "Those poor children have had so much tragedy in their short lives and now this; it's just so horrible." She was having trouble containing her emotions and politely excused herself from Mulder and Scully.

"If he loved those two kids so much then why were they found chained up in the basement?" Mulder asked giving Scully a look over his shoulder.

Before Scully could answer him their attention was drawn towards a loud crash that came from just down the hallway. A beautiful young girl with long straight black hair and two haunting, piercing, crystal blue eyes weakly fell to the ground and clutched her forehead in pain. A few nurses and a doctor quickly rushed to her aid and Mulder and Scully decided to check it out. The young girl yelled for everyone to leave her alone as she mustered up all of her strength and pulled herself up, staggering a bit until she was leaning up against the wall.

"Who was with her when she woke up?" The doctor asked the group of nurses. All of them simply shook their heads, having absolutely no idea. "Will someone please escort Miss. Turner to her room, please? She needs to rest." He looked at the girl and shook his head. "Sweetheart those stitches are going to rip if you don't take it easy and they could get seriously infected."

Two of the younger nurses made a move to take her by the arms but she flinched away almost falling back to the ground once again. "Get away from me!" She screamed. "Where is he? Where's Julian?"

"Excuse me." Mulder stepped in and flashed his badge. "If you don't mind my partner and I would like to have a few words with her and then you can take her back to her room.

The nurses and doctor hesitantly agreed and Mulder helped the young girl into one of the chairs in the hallway. "Lena Turner I presume?"

Lena slowly looked up at the two agents and they were immediately captivated by her eyes. "Where is he? Where's Julian?" She asked once again.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on here? Lena are you alright?" A handsome young man came running over and pushed past Mulder to kneel down by Lena's side. He pushed a strand of her long silky black hair behind her ear and then took a seat next to her taking her hand in his own.

Scully's medical eye couldn't help but notice the almost identical bite wounds the two children had on their left and right forearms.

"What happened to Uncle Grey?" Lena asked, her exquisite eyes beginning to tear up.

"He's dead Lena."

Both of the agents noticed how he delivered the heartbreaking news to his sister without an ounce of sympathy or any feeling in his voice for that matter. Lena simply dropped her head in defeat and let the unshed tears roll down her cheeks.

"You're Julian Turner Lena's twin brother?" Mulder asked.

"What's it to you?" He asked, his tone dripping with attitude.

Mulder found himself staring at the young boy for a long moment when he looked up to him. There were flecks of red in his dark eyes and Mulder had never seen anything like that before in his entire life.

"I'm Agent Scully and this is Agent Mulder. We'd like to ask you and your sister a few questions.

"Would you people just fuck off?" He shouted angrily. Julian grabbed Lena's arm and helped her to her feet. "Come on Lena let's get you back to your room so that you can rest. The doctor told me he would let you go in a few hours and Mrs. Hadgett is going to take us home with her." Julian flashed Mulder and Scully a nasty Glare before ushering his twin sister away.

"Well he was just a ray of sunshine." Mulder dead-panned, letting out a long, tired sigh

"Mulder I think we should go back to the crime scene and check out that basement. We can deal with those kids later."

"Good idea. That kid's a little shit anyway."


End file.
